User blog:XXJellyXx/Dalek
Summary A Dalek are the main Doctor Who antagonists in TDMR. Appearance and Personality They are mainly squid-like animals with a huge brain, and one opaque eye on their head. They usually come in a green scaly skin, but it can vary depending on how it is bred or genetically modified. Their primary purpose is to obey all orders, and to serve as loyal soldiers for the great empire for the domination of the universe. Although, generally intelligent, Daleks are fairly weak creatures on their own and aren't able to do much harm. Therefore, they conquer the universe and generally live inside of Dalek casings. These daleks casings are like mobile tanks of destruction. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil attributes with some neutrality attributes. Name: The Daleks (May have individual varying names) Origin: ROBLOX (Jellyninja_XD13's "TDMR") Gender: Genderless (Sounds like a male) Age: Can live for up to 500 years Classification: Aliens Date of Birth: First created in 1955 Birthplace: Generally Skaro, but can be incubated anywhere Weight: 20 - 60 lbs (10 - 30 kg) Height: 1 foot, 1 inches (33 cm) Likes: Winning, outsmarting opponents Dislikes: Being dominated by other species of beings, opposite of likes Eye Color: Varies Values: Supreme domination of the universe Marital Status: Irrelevant Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: At most 10-A physically, higher with battle casing or other equipment | 9-C, possibly 9-B, higher with battle casing or other equipment Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Small Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low), Surface Scaling, Adaptation, Psychometry, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation and Poison Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Indomitable Will, Combat Mastery, Mind Manipulation, Agility, Stealth Mastery, Camouflage Attack Potency: At most Athlete level physically (Can strangle grown adults, and athletes easily by the neck. Is unable to kill through this though), higher with battle casing or other equipment (Daleks are able to utilize the technology able to harm those stronger than itself) | Street level (Can overpower larger animals, and Thals), possibly Wall level (May be able to harm beings more powerful than such), higher with battle casing or other equipment Speed: Below Average Human to Regular Human moving speed (Generally aren't that fast) | 'Superhuman (Was seen as a blur when running from behind a Thal, harmed a Thal that was reaching for his weapon before he could react) Lifting Strength: Below Regular Human | Peak Human (Lifted a Thal by the neck easily, and dropped him at will) Striking Strength: Unknown | Street Class, possibly Wall Class Durability: Human level (Can endure as much pain as a child can) | Street level (Grown adults have trouble harming it, was able to get away from gunfire despite being hit by a few bullet shots) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very keen, can use its environment to its ability Weaknesses: Eye is in pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Special Forces/Genetically Modified Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts